All i ask
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: " All i ask is If this is my last night with you Hold me like I'm more than just a friend Give me a memory I can use " La storia è incentrata su ciò che è successo la sera della prima volta degli Haylijah. Principalmente sono descritti i pensieri e le riflessioni di Hayley. è una songfiction.
ALL I ASK

 **" I will leave my heart at the door  
I won't say a word  
They've all been said before, you know  
So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what is coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left**

 **Look, don't get me wrong  
I know there is no tomorrow  
All I ask is**

 **If this is my last night with you  
Hold me like I'm more than just a friend  
Give me a memory I can use  
Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do  
It matters how this ends  
'Cause what if I never love again?**

 **I don't need your honesty  
It's already in your eyes  
And I'm sure my eyes they speak for me  
No one knows me like you do  
And since you're the only one that matters  
Tell me who do I run to? ...**

 **Let this be our lesson in love  
Let this be the way we remember us "  
**

Hayley si stava godendo la vista e il momento, mentre era stretta nell'abbraccio del suo vampiro originale preferito, che dormiva accanto a lei, sereno come non lo aveva mai visto. La donna prese ad accarezzargli il viso mentre mille pensieri si affollavano nella sua mente:

" In tutta la mia vita, non ho mai avuto nulla , niente e nessuno per cui combattere, a cui aggrapparmi...da amare, e poi, poi ho incontrato te, Elijah Mikaelson.

Tu mi hai stravolto, mi hai colpito come un fulmine a ciel sereno,mi sei entrato dentro come nessuno prima e ora... ora devo lasciarti andare.

Ma come faccio a lasciar andare qualcuno che non è mai stato realmente mio?

Noi non abbiamo mai avuto il tempo o la possibilità di stare insieme per davvero, eppure sin dalla prima volta in cui ti ho visto, mi sono sentita così connessa, legata a te, in un modo impossibile da descrivere. Quasi come fossimo destinati ad incontrarci.

Ma perchè far incontrare due persone,farle innamorare e soffire ,per poi far finire tutto in questo modo?

Sarò probabilmente egoista nel dirlo, ma non voglio rinunciare a te, Elijah.

Non voglio perderti.

Non mi sono mai odiata così tanto come in questo momento, ma questa è la verità.

So di dover fare la scelta giusta, quella migliore, più altruistica, nobile, ma vorrei tanto non dover prendere questa decisione.. non adesso.

Vorrei che tu mi dicessi che non ho altra scelta... che devo stare con te, ma so che non lo diresti mai. é solo che.. ho represso i miei sentimenti per te per lungo tempo, a volte senza neanche capirne il motivo e questa notte abbiamo ,finalmente a mio parere, avuto il nostro breve ,ma intenso momento di felicità e non potrei essere più felice.

Vorrei solo che questa notte non finisse mai.

Vorrei che potessimo chiuderci qui dentro, solo tu ed io e stare insieme.

Mi sembra di toccare il cielo con un dito, ma nello stesso tempo sembro essere caduta dritta all'inferno, pensando ai successivi sensi di colpa nei confronti di Jack e a quello che verrà dopo. Probabilmente dovrò confessargli ciò che è accaduto fra noi. Non so dove troverò il coraggio ma so che è la cosa più giusta da fare.. è quello che faresti tu,no?

Io credo sappia che sono innamorata di te, ma mi accetta lo stesso.

Vuole stare con me, mi ama..nonostante tutto e magari un giorno imparerò ad amarlo anch'io. Chi può saperlo?

Al di là di questo, non mi pento assolutamente di questa notte, anzi.

Ho aspettato fin troppo per passare anche solo un pò di tempo con te, per avere quell'intimità che bramavo e sognavo da mesi ormai e non posso pensare di non poter avere altro tempo. Non posso fare a meno di pensare: Se sto sbagliando tutto? Se vivrò per sempre infelice e piena di rimorsi? Se il mio sacrificio non portasse a niente?

Non possiamo tornare indietro,questo lo so e ammetto che ingenuamente credevo ,o meglio speravo, che una volta passato anche solo una notte con te , poi sarei riuscita a liberarmi della tua presenza . Pensavo che sarei riuscita a staccarmi da te ..così avrei potuto andare avanti, invece ora sarà ancora più difficile farlo.

Ti ho detto che devo sposarmi per il bene del mio branco, di Hope, e ci credo, so di fare del bene in questo modo, ma non voglio farlo Elijah.. non se significa rinunciare a noi e a ciò che provo per te. Perchè non posso avere entrambe le cose?

Mi hai chiesto tempo fa se sapessi quanto difficile da trovare e quanto raro fosse, l'amore.

Ora lo so e non posso credere che sto per rovinare tutto.

Sto rinunciando alla mia unica possibilità di essere felice ...con te. So che non sarebbe comunque facile, ma niente lo è in questa famiglia..però io sono convinta che insieme potremmo davvero essere felici, felici come non lo siamo mai stati.

Quest'oggi ho capito come sarebbe stare con te, giorno e notte e non riesco a smettere di pensare di voler fuggire ,via da qui. Vorrei che esistessimo solo noi due..e Hope.

Vorrei che fossimo solo due persone che si sono innamorate e che vogliono stare insieme.

Un'amore come il nostro capita solo una volta nella vita,no?

Non c'è nessuno che io ami più di te, ad eccezione di Hope.

Mi uccide sapere che questo tu non lo saprai mai, ma spero tu possa averlo sentito ,nel profrondo del tuo cuore, durante ogni nostro momento insieme.

Quando ti ho dato la notizia, come prevedibile, tu sei stato accomodante, razionale,nobile, giusto... ma io? Io non ce la faccio, non sono così forte come credevo. Non sono una martire. Non sono te, amore mio. Amore. Non mi sono mai innamorata prima di te,lo sai?

Prima di te non ho mai avuto qualcosa o qualcuno che fosse così importante...qualcuno che mi facesse mancare l'aria, qualcuno la cui sola presenza mi facesse stare bene,qualcuno che mi rende migliore,qualcuno con la capacità di farmi sentire libera ,ma protetta.

Per tutta la vita, non ho mai avuto niente da perdere o qualcosa per cui lottare con le unghie e con i denti.

Come potrò fare finta di niente da ora in poi? Come riuscirò a fingere?

Ero abituata a vivere da sola, ad essere indipendente, ma da quando ho incontrato te, da quando ho dovuto prendere questa difficile decisione mi sento debole ed è una cosa che odio. Mi sento..come se stessi morendo di sete e mi stessi disidratando e un bicchiere d' acqua fosse a portata di mano ,ma ogni volta che provo a raggiungerla mi venisse portata via e io devo correre veloce per prenderla.

Sposerò Jack, è vero..è un bravo ragazzo,un uomo buono.

So che mi proteggerà, mi amerà, mi starà vicino e mi aiuterà se ne avrò bisogno.

Forse potrei essere felice un giorno con lui..e io voglio solo essere felice, ma non lo amo, non potrei mai.. non nel modo in cui amo te.

Lui lo sa..io lo so, anche se fingo di non farlo e in fondo lo sai anche tu,anche se vivi nella negazione dalla prima volta in cui ci siamo visti e forse non vuoi conoscere l'intensità dei miei sentimenti.

Una tua sola parola mi farebbe mandare in fumo tutto il piano che abbiamo organizzato.

Forse se non avessimo aspettato tanto..se avessimo avuto una chance, sarebbe tutto più facile adesso e non mi sentirei come se stessi andando al patibolo.

Sono già morta una volta.. eppure mi sembra di morire ora. Non riesco a respirare.

Forse sto per avere un'attacco di panico. Allora ti guardo, come faccio sempre quando ho paura o sono agitata ed ho bisogno di calmarmi.

Il tuo sguardo, la tua sola presenza mi rilassa immediatamente.

Si dice che _" Quando è reale non puoi scappare_ " e noi ,purtroppo ,siamo scappati e abbiamo nascosto i nostri sentimenti per più di un anno e io adesso ,specie dopo questa notte meravigliosa, non so come fare a smettere di sentirmi come mi sento quando sono con te, intorno a te, abbracciata a te, accanto a te,come in questo momento.

Sento di stare per piangere e io odio sembrare così debole. Non è da me.

Non avevo mai pianto, non prima di fare la tua conoscenza.

é assurdo quanto potere tu abbia su di me , senza che tu ne sia al corrente.

é pazzesco come solo un tuo bacio o un semplice sguardo possano far battere velocemente il mio cuore e come tu possa farmi sentire bene e in pace col mondo.

Vorrei poter scappare ,ma so che tu non lo permetteresti, sei troppo nobile e giusto per lasciarmi prendere una decisione così stupida.

So che è l'unica cosa da fare, ma come potrebbe essere giusto sposare qualcuno che non amo? Perchè devo allontanarmi dall'unico uomo che io abbia mai amato?

Colui che mi dato una casa,una famiglia, affetto, amore, protezione.

Sono sdraiata accanto a te in questo letto e mi sento bene, felice, protetta, a casa.

In questi giorni ho realizzato che.. Sei tu la mia casa, Elijah..non è il Bayou o New Orleans o qualche altra stupida città.

Io ho creduto ,per tutta la vita ,che non l'avrei mai trovata...che non avrei mai trovato un posto a cui appartenere. Ora ce l'ho.

Prima di addormentarmi ti ho sentito sussurare paroli dolci , di conforto..come se sapessi quello che stavo pensando. Mi hai stretta a te, con la paura di stare per perdermi, sapendo che questa è la nostra unica notte, l'ultima in cui possiamo essere noi stessi e dare all uno tutto dell'altra.

Anche tu senti come se venissi trafitto da mille aghi? Come se il cuore ti fosse strappato dal petto ,ma in qualche modo lo sentissi ancora battere all'impazzata?

Mi hai dato un bacio sulla fronte ,mi hai accarezzato dolcemente e hai messo le tue braccia intorno alla mia vita,avvicinandomi a te,quasi come fosse una cosa naturale per noi e come se fosse però la tua unica possibilità di farlo ...e in fondo so che sarà così ma non posso accettarlo, non ci riesco.

Sei così bello..so che rideresti a questo mio commento , ma non so davvero come descriverti.. lo sei, dentro e fuori e sei così rilassato adesso metre dormi, che potrei quasi piangere. Non avrò mai più l'occasione di trovarmi in questa situazione.

è per questo che non voglio tornare a dormire. Non voglio che questa notte passi.

Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse qui e ora.

Come posso anche considerare l'idea di potermi allontanare da te? Non so se ne o la forza.

Non te ne rendi neanche conto di quanto tu sia assolutamente perfetto e speciale per me.

Sei affascinante ,colto ,gentile,premuroso ,amorevole , compassionevole, paziente, nobile, altruista e , lasciamelo dire, sexy.

A volte mi domando se tu sia reale.. e che cosa ho fatto per meritare qualcuno come te nella mia vita. Tu mi hai salvato, in tutti i modi in cui potevo essere salvata.

Mi fai provare cose che non ho mai provato prima.

Mi sento così calma adesso, stretta accanto a te,nonostante questo sia l'inizio della fine,

per noi. Il tuo profumo mi inonda la mente , le narici e non mi consente di avere pensieri reali e corretti.

Cosa dovrei fare ora? Uscire da quella dannata porta e non guardarmi indietro?

Dimenticare tutto? Non mi sarebbe possibile.

Mi aggrapperò a questo fugace momento di felicità e lo porterò sempre con me,di modo che potrà accarezzarmi e tornarmi alla mente, quando non potrò averti accanto a me... quanto ti sentirò distante e sentirò la tua mancanza.

Come farò a guardarti in faccia senza pensare a questa sera e a quanto vorrei poterti amare alla luce del sole? Come faccio a lasciarti andare? Non penso che sarò mai pronta per farlo, ma non sarebbe giusto , per me, per te, per Jackson.

Come ti ho detto oggi,non posso sposare Jack ,avendo questi sentimenti nei tuoi confronti, ma non riesco neanche a fingere di non amarti.

Sentimenti come i nostri non spariscono, non così facilmente.

Mi mancherà poterti abbracciare, poter sentire il tuo respiro sulla mia pelle, le tue labbra sulle mie.. vederti ridere ad una mia battuta,svegliarmi la mattina e incontrarti per caso,in cucina. Mi mancherà poter parlare con te..giocare con te e Hope.

Mi mancheranno ,più di ogni altra cosa, i nostri sguardi, pieni di significato, quelli che mi fanno restare senza respiro e mi fanno sentire così amata.

Ora dovrò limitarmi a lanciarti qualche occhiata, da lontano, di sfuggita, sperando che nessuno se ne accorga.

Come farò a starti lontano? Dovrò vederti tra le braccia di qualcun'altra? Dio. Spero di no, ma d altro canto non è affatto giusto e corretto per te vedermi con un altro uomo, quindi saremmo pari in quel caso. Non voglio soffrire e non voglio ferirti, ma non so cos'altro fare. Forse non siamo destinati a stare insieme... o forse un giorno..chissà.

Il mio cuore è rotto in mille pezzi,pensando a ciò che mi aspetta,al dolore che proverò non potendo esserti intorno come vorrei.

Perchè deve essere tutto così difficile? Perchè non c'è altra soluzione?

Non sono una tipa da favole ,lo sai, ma perchè non possiamo avere il nostro lieto fine?

Non abbiamo già patito abbastanza? Perchè dobbiamo essere così sfortunati?

In un'attimo di follia, ti ho sussurrato "Ti amo" poco fa.

Sai non l'avevo mai detto a nessuno e forse non sentirai mai queste mie parole dal vivo, ma ho la sensazione che tu conosca l'entità dei miei sentimenti e so che provi lo stesso per me, seppure tu non abbia mai avuto la briga di dirmelo ,ma ti conosco.

So che non sei il tipo di uomo che esprime ed esterna i suoi sentimenti, non alla leggera e non dopo tutto ciò che hai passato. Ho capito che eri e forse sei ancora terrorizzato, visto che hai perso ogni donna che tu abbia mai amato.

Pur non avendo mai ammesso ciò che provi per me, però , mi hai sempre dimostrato quanto tieni a me con le tue azioni, i tuoi gesti, i tuoi sorrisi ed è stato abbastanza per me, fino ad ora. Mi hai fatto sentire di famiglia Elijah , ed io non ne ho mai avuta una e per questo ti sarò riconoscente a vita.

Come dico sempre, a volte ,le azioni parlano più delle parole.

Adesso stai sorridendo , quasi come se mi avessi sentito dire quelle due importanti paroline.

 _"Ti prego, stringimi Elijah"_

Ti chiedo mormorando dolcemente , aggrappandomi a te ,come se fossi la mia unica via di fuga, la mia ancora di salvezza. Non lasciarmi andare...non ancora, non stasera.

Ho bisogno di te..almeno per un altro pò, prima di tornare alla brusca realtà.

Prometto che da domani sarò forte e coraggiosa, ma per ora lasciami qui a piangere e a crogiolarmi ,mentre respiro il tuo profumo e lascio che la mia mente memorizzi questo ricordo...il tuo odore, il tuo sapore ,che porterò sempre con me.

Questo momento così intimo ed eccitante che sognavo da tanto tempo.

Non mi sentirò mai più così protetta, al sicuro, a casa, già lo so. "

Quell' atmosfera di sicurezza,quella bolla di amore e tenerezza, che solo Elijah era in grado di darle, era la maggiore abilità dell'Originale e lei si stupiva sempre di più come anche solo la sua presenza la facesse sentire, dal loro primo incontro, così calma e al sicuro.

Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso da quella vista mozzafiato.

Non l'aveva mai visto così pacifico soprattutto durante il sonno.

Aveva un dolce sorriso sul suo bel volto.

Fù in quell'istante che realizzò: quell' uomo fra le sue braccia aveva il potere di distruggerla.

Poteva farla sentire in paradiso e portarla all'inferno nel giro di pochi secondi.

Non aveva la minima idea dell'effetto che aveva su di lei e questa cosa le era estranea.

L'aveva baciato quella sera con una passione,una disperazione tale che rasentava la brutalità e lui aveva ricambiato con trasporto e fermezza, ma anche con tenerezza e una certa riverenza nei suoi confronti ,cosa che ben lo contrastingueva da ogni altro essere che aveva posato mano su di lei.

Non era mancata ,neanche in quel momento, quella devozione, quella gentilezza che le aveva sempre riservato, sin dai primi contatti.

Il suo tocco così gentile ,ma bramoso, riusciva ad accendere in lei un fuoco indomabile difficile da fermare.

Hayley poco dopo essersi alzata e rivestita, si era seduta sul letto , continuando a fissare la figura dormiente dell'Originale.

Fù in quel momento che decise di dire qualcosa all'uomo che tanto amava ed adorava, confortata dal fatto che lui stesse ancora dormendo:

 _Grazie Elijah, di avermi donato un ricordo che non potrò mai dimenticare e che porterò sempre con me._

 _Grazie di aver permesso a te stesso di essere egoista ,con me, per una notte._

 _Grazie di esserci sempre stato e grazie per avermi fatto capire cosa sia l'amore vero._

 _Grazie per avermi fatto trovare una casa qui. E voglio dirti; bhè.. ci proverò visto che non riesco a parlare senza piangere in questo momento ; che anche se sto per uscire da questa porta e da domani tutto cambierà, io ti amo Elijah e ti amerò per sempre._

 _Magari un giorno troveremo il modo per stare insieme, ma ora non ci è possibile purtroppo._

 _Desidero che tu sappia però che Il mio cuore appartiene a te e non ti lascerà mai. Sempre e per sempre._ Disse lei, accarezzando nuovamente la guancia dell'uomo,dandogli un dolce e breve acio sulle labbra, sperando che in qualche modo, il messaggio riuscisse a raggiungere la mente dell'uomo addormentato,di fronte a lei,prima di lasciare la stanza e controllare la piccola che stava piangendo.

Hayley non sapeva che Elijah era stato sveglio per gran parte del tempo e provava le stesse identiche cose. Sorrise pensando a quanto la amasse e fosse fiero di questa bellissima ,altruista e coraggiosa donna.

Sarebbe stato difficile starle lontano, lo sapeva.

Negare i propri sentimenti per lei in passato gli aveva fatto molto male ed era stata una delle decisioni più ardue che avesse mai preso in tutta la sua esistenza, ma in fondo stavolta... avevano l'eternità davanti, quindi c'era ancora speranza.


End file.
